Medos
by N.Skellington
Summary: Depois que tudo foi resolvido está na hora de Lily e Garth viverem uma nova fase, os filhos.


Quando tudo passou Kate e Humphrey finalmente se casaram, assim como Lily e Garth. Winston e Tony se aposentaram e Garth ficou no comando, antes esse lugar era de Kate, mas ela acabou desistindo do cargo quando descobriu que estava grávida. Garth não precisava se preocupar com isso já que era macho e Lily estaria segura junto de Kate e os outros.

Kate foi a primeira a dar a luz a quatro filhotinhos lindos. Bulba era o mais velho e tinha o pêlo cinzento, um pouco mais escuro que o pai. Lizzie tinha o pêlo igual ao da mãe, mas a atitude do pai. Kellan era o mais escuro da ninhada, seu pêlo era completamente negro e os olhos eram violenta, iguais ao da tia. E por fim tínhamos Tucker, ele se parecia muito com a mãe e tinha a personalidade da avó, ou seja, conseguia ser muito assustador as vezes.

Era uma tarde tranquila, Humphrey brincava com os filhotes enquanto Kate e Lily conversavam, Garth e os outros alfas estavam caçando e o resto da matilha estava cuidando de seus próprios assuntos. Kate estava animada e não parava de sorrir, mas Lily estava muito quieta para o gosto dela.

-Lily, o que foi? – Kate perguntou.

-Nada.

-Lily. – Kate disse lhe dando aquele olhar.

-É que eu... eu não acho que eu vou ser uma boa mãe.

-Por que você acha isso Lily?

Lily abaixou a cabeça e observou os sobrinhos correrem atrás de Humphrey. Aquela era uma família feliz e isso a fez sorrir um pouco. O que ela não daria para um dia ver Garth brincando assim com seus próprios filhos.

-Você acha que Garth vai ter tempo pra gente? – Lily perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos filhos.

Kate olhou para onde ela estava olhando e sorriu com carinho antes de se sentar do lado dela. As duas deitaram na grama e ficaram vendo os filhotes, um era mais fofo que o outro.

Bulba estava na frente todo todo.

-Ninguém ganha de mim na corrida! – ele disse metidamente.

-A corrida ainda não acabou seu boboca! – Lizzie disse correndo.

Tucker estava bem atrás dela e os dois ultrapassaram Bulba, que tinha aparado bem no meio da corrida. O filhote olhou para os dois e depois começou a correr atrás deles. Kellan estava bem atrás e bufando muito. Humphrey tinha acabado de ultrapassa-lo quando Kellan tropeçou e caiu, Humphrey deu meia volta na hora e olhou para o filhote.

-Você está bem filho?

-Estou papai.

Kellan se levantou e deixou que Humphrey lhe cheirasse para se certificar de que o filhote estava bem. Quando Humphrey lhe deu uma lambida carinhosa Kellan começou a correr atrás dos irmãos e o pai foi atrás. Lizzie tinha ganhado a corrida e Bulba não estava nada feliz. Tucker estava entretido brincando com um inseto enquanto os dois irmãos mais velhos rolavam no chão entre mordidas. Kellan finalmente chegou e ficou vendo Lizzie e Bulba discutirem, mas não durou muito já que Humphrey estava lá para separar os dois.

Kate e Lily riram quando os quatro se uniram para pular em cima do pai e o pobre Humphrey foi soterrado por quatro bola peludas fofas. Mais uma vez Lily ficou quieta e pensou em Garth, ele não tinha mais tempo pra ela depois que tinha se tornado o alfa. Depois de ter insistido no assunto Kate finalmente convenceu a irmã a contar o que estava passando na cabeça dela e Lily disse tudo.

Como ela estava com medo de ficar sozinha com os filhotes, sem Garth para ajudá-la e sem Garth para ficar com os filhotes que estavam por vir. Lily morria de medo de não ser uma boa mãe e de Garth se tornar um pai ausente. Lily queria que seus filhos brincassem com o pai do mesmo jeito que os sobrinhos brincavam com Humphrey. Mas parecia impossível.

Kate fez o possível para acalma-la dizendo que Garth a amava e que sempre teria um tempinho pra ela, e mesmo se não tivesse Lily não iria criar os filhotes sozinha, Kate, Humphrey, Winston, Eve e até Tony e sua esposa estavam lá para ela e ninguém iria deixa-la na mão.

Lily até ficou um pouco mais feliz com a declaração da irmã e ficou animada para ir brincar com os sobrinhos. Estes a adoravam, Bulba era o mais manhoso quando estava com ela e sempre estava tentando chamar as atenções da tia para ele mesmo. Lizzie adorava brincar com o rabo de Lily, era um branco cor de neve e muito felpudo e a pequena não se cansava dele. Kellan e Tucker eram os mais tímidos, mas nunca recusavam um carinho dela.

Lily passou o dia com Kate e Cia. e só de noite Garth apareceu para buscá-la. O alfa parecia exausto e Lily não comentou seus medos com ele. Garth devia descansar e recuperar as forças para o próximo dia e tocar naquele assunto poderia deixá-lo incomodado, pelo menos era isso o que ela pensava.

Antes de cair no sono Garth se aninhou em Lily e ficou escutando os sons que vinham de sua barriga, ele sempre fazia aquilo antes de dormir. Como o nascimento deles estavam tão próximo Garth podia ouvir seus corações e as vezes sentir os chutes que eles davam, quando isso acontecia ele ria e se aninhava ainda mais em Lily. Eram naqueles momentos em que ela se sentia mais feliz.

Uma semana se passou e foi numa tarde ensolarada que os filhotes nasceram. Garth estava caçando quando recebeu a noticia, ele ficou tão feliz que ao invés de caçar os caribus acabou dançando com eles. Ainda bem que a matilha não tinha problemas com comida senão iria passar o dia com fome. Garth correu até a toca e os achou.

Lily estava dormindo enquanto seis filhotinhos mamavam junto dela. Kate e Eve estavam lá, enchendo Lily e os filhotes de carinhos e elogios. Assim que elas viram Garth elas lhe deram os parabéns e saíram lhe dando um momento a sós com Lily e os recém nascidos.

Garth olhou bem para eles. Dois eram cinzas, mas em tons diferentes. Um era marrom, igual a ele, e tinha um outro branco. Os outros dois eram da cor de creme iguais a Kate. O branco se arrastou para longe dos irmãos e foi para perto de Garth. O lobo lambeu o filhote e o colocou junto dos irmãos. Foi nessa hora que Lily acordou.

-Oi meu amor. – Garth falou se deitando de frente pra ele. – como você está?

-Cansada.

-Deveria voltar a dormir. – ele olhou de novo para os filhos e sorriu. – eles são lindos Lily.

-São mesmo, não é? – Lily sorriu. – temos que lhes dar nomes.

-Podemos fazer isso quando você estiver descançada.

Garth se deitou do lado dela e Lily descansou a cabeça no pescoço dele, ela caiu no sono de novo e Garth fechou os olhos ouvindo os barulhinhos que os filhotes faziam. Ele nunca tinha sido mais feliz. A não ser no dia que ele se casou com Lily, esse dia também tinha sido muito especial.

No dia seguinte Garth não saiu, ele deixou o comando para um dos outros alfas e ficou em casa com Lily. Os dois ainda tinham que escolher os nomes.

Os dois cinzas eram fêmeas e vivam aconchegadas uma na outra. A cinza clara eles chamaram de Leila e a cinza escura eles chamaram de Layka. O branco Garth fez questão de chamar de Phanton e o marrom recebeu o nome de Tony (uma pequena homenagem a seu pai). Um dos filhotes cor de creme era macho e recebeu o nome de Winston (outra homenagem) o outro era fêmea e ganhou o nome Hanna.

Claro que os filhotes de Kate e Humphrey ficaram super curiosos para conhecerem os novos membros da matilha, mas eles só se conheceram dois meses depois, quando os filhotes não estavam mais tão dependentes. Alguém sempre precisava ficar de olho para as brincadeiras não saírem do controle, mas tirando isso eles se deram super bem.

Garth ficou com Lily durante os dois meses inteiros, mas depois disso ele precisou voltar a bancar o alfa. Aí que os medos de Lily voltaram, mas não tinha fundamento. Garth sempre voltava mais cedo e com mais comida, sempre estava disposto a cuidar dos filhos e sempre tinha um tempinho pra ela.

O tempo foi passando e as personalidades do filhotes começaram a aparecer. Leila e Layka eram muito unidas e um pouquinho frescas, adoravam se arrumar e sempre arrastavam Garth para arrumá-lo também. Lily quase caiu pra trás um dia quando eles voltaram e os três estavam cobertos de flores da cabeça aos pés.

Phanton era o mais quieto, raramente falava, mas sempre estava atento em tudo. Não tinha nada que ele não soubesse. E ele também era muito inteligente, ia ser o alfa perfeito, todos podiam ver isso. Garth sempre estava com ele e Winston para lhes dar conselhos em como ser um bom alfa.

Tony era muito agitado e criativo, não tinha a disciplina necessária para ser um alfa e sempre passava um tempo com Humphrey. Quando não estava inventando nada com o tio, estava dormindo ao lado da mãe. Garth não compreendia metade das coisas que ele inventava, mas sempre estava ao lado dele vendo tudo o que ele fazia e Tony adorava quando o pai estava com ele, ele dava o máximo de si para fazê-lo rir e ficar orgulhoso dele. E isso sempre acontecia.

Winston não parava quieto, mas sabia quando era hora de parar e escutar. Também daria um bom alfa e estava sempre atrás do pai, vendo e aprendendo tudo o que era necessário para ser um bom alfa. Ele era muito protetor com as irmãs e quando não estava com Garth estava vigiando elas.

Hanna era um Lily no corpo de Kate. Vivia atrás da mãe e sempre a fazia rir. Quando não estava com Lily estava com Garth e quando não estava com ele estava com Kellan, seu jeito tímido a irritava e ela não sossegava até arrancar dele uma boa risada.

Garth e Lily criaram uma família linda e Lily finalmente percebeu que seus medos eram uma coisa que só existia na cabeça dela. Garth era um ótimo pai, um excelente marido e um líder maravilhoso. Ele sempre estaria lá pra ela e eles estariam sempre lá para seus filhos.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentem!<strong>


End file.
